supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurorus
}} Aurorus (Ukrainian: Аурорус) is a dual Ice/Rock type Pokemon introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from Amaura at level 39 if it is at night. Aurorus is 87.5% male and 12.5% percent female, making Aurorus more male. Aurorus made it's first appearance in Pokemon X and Y for the Nintendo 3DS. Aurorus is #699 in the PokeDex. BATC Aurorus was called up for the Ukraine national IndyCar team for the 2015 Ironman 70.3 Miami and also for the 2016 IndyCar Series season. Aurorus played a first international for Ukraine at the Ironman Miami warmup match against Honduras; but Ukraine lost the match 2-0. History 2016: Sixth in standings Aurorus finished 6th in the final IndyCar standings after the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. It finished outside the top ten despite being a lap down to Simon Pagenaud. Aurorus started the postseason in the 2016 BATC Champions League, defeating Yoshi (who was a semifinalist in Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose) before losing in straight sets to Gilles Marini, who finished 1st in the standings after Sonoma. It represented Ukraine at the IndyVision Song Contest 2016 with it's evolution Amaura and Xerneas. Aurorus will first play the Brussels Open seeded 3rd behind Simon Pagenaud and Graham Rahal, then the 2016 BNP Pokemon Go in Slovakia; and after the 2016 Athens Open, signing up for the tournament late. Aurorus' entry causes the seeds; pushing everyone from Edson Bindilatti until Pee Saderd a seed down. Aurorus faces an easy test in Greece against Larry Birkhead, a home hope in the first round at the 2016 Athens Open. In the next round he was beaten by Sébastien Bourdais, a fellow Swiss Open seed. Aurorus failed to qualify for Lhao soo larn fun by men's singles seedings due to the song not involving Russian Pee Saderd, seeded 32nd. Aurorus will next play the 2016 BATC IndyCar Finals unseeded despite being 6th in the standings. At the 2016 Postponed Cup, Aurorus retired up 4-0 on Pee Saderd in the first round. At the 2016 Swiss Open, Aurorus will be seeded 12th; but he exited the tournament after a loss to an ATP World Tour player. 2017 Before the 2017 Race of Champions began, he had a rough week with two three star days and one two star day, because of the Verizon IndyCar Series Media Day in Indianapolis. Aurorus' goal is to finish the 2017 IndyCar Series standing after Sonoma better than Hélio Castroneves despite finishing 6th in the final standings in 2016 and earn at least three wins during the season. Despite being a Honda engine, their goal is also to finish better than Graham Rahal in the final standings after Sonoma. He finished 3rd behind Sébastien Bourdais and Simon Pagenaud at the 2017 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. Originally, Aurorus would have been seeded 6th at the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells. With the Will Power rule in effect, Aurorus was promoted from 3rd to 1st in the standings. Aurorus was upset by Ueli Kestenholz, who finished lower at the 2017 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. Aurorus was part of the team that was involved in a crash with Jay Howard at the 2017 Indianapolis 500, in which Apolo Anton Ohno won. He made the final in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz (September 10), which is held Friday at practice 1 since Ed Jones failed to qualify for the final. He was beaten by fellow former Soviet Pee Saderd in straight sets. After Sonoma, Aurorus finished 2017 season 3rd in the point standings and qualified 6th for the 2017 Swiss Open. During MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17), with Abomasnow's squad, Aurorus lost against the Leopard mask and thus was eliminated in the group semifinals of The Mask Singer. Aurorus' Pokedex return happened in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, after failing to qualify for the original in Pokémon Sun and Moon. The reason why Aurorus qualified because of their Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz (September 10) final against Pee Saderd, with Saderd dominating Aurorus. 2018 Aurorus was part of Team Unseeded for 2018, a team containing an unseeded half of the IndyCar Series. Aurorus would win the 2018 IndyCar Series championship with his driver Scott Dixon. In the post-season, Aurorus was part of Team Unseeded that upset Abomasnow's team in Hollywood Game Night Thailand. He lost in the first round of the Swiss Open to Thai wildcard Kan Kantathavorn, despite having a wedding scheduled prior to the tournament. Family Feud One of Aurorus' good results include a final in Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass and Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes, losing to Hélio Castroneves. Aurorus' good result also includes the semifinal in the Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk after defeating Tony Kanaan in straight sets, 6-1, 6-3; and also ending the hopes of the semifinal involving 4 IndyCar drivers. At the Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course, Aurorus did a lap around the race track but lost his semifinal to the eventual tournament winner and Honduran Hélio Castroneves by 5.58 of a second. In AFC vs NFC; despite making contact with each other the week before; Aurorus couldn't avenge the loss to Hélio Castroneves from Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk, losing in the fourth round to the Honduran, 6-1, 6-2. Aurorus has met Hélio Castroneves three times in 2016 in Celebrity Family Feud tournaments. See Aurorus-Hélio Castroneves rivalry Aurorus made another good tournament in Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke and faced defending finalist Pee Saderd, a comeback player and the current Russian no.1 in the BATC Contestant Rankings as of August 29, 2016; in the quarterfinals. Aurorus lost the match 6-4, 6-7 (4-7), 6-0. Additionally, Aurorus' quarterfinal match with the eventual champion Saderd is the only one that went to three sets. Had Aurorus beat Saderd, Aurorus would have had an all-Pokemon semifinal against the winner of Volcarona-Vaporeon. Aurorus was unseeded in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, due to Aurorus representing Ukraine but also not being a 2017 IndyCar Series captain. It is the first time Aurorus didn't make the seedings since 2015. He was upset by Amaura, who Aurorus evolves from at night; in which it was night by the time the match happened. Aurorus was one of only six seeds to advance to the third round of Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, the others were Dragonite, Larvesta, Ed Jones, Mikhail Aleshin and JR Hildebrand. Ability Aurorus holds the ability Refrigerate when playing Pokemon. When playing IndyCar, Aurorus holds the ability Levitate, which means it does more damage when neither Hélio Castroneves nor Juan Pablo Montoya are in the top ten; but after the two retire Aurorus has decided the ability will do more damage when neither Will Power nor their driver Scott Dixon don't make the top 5. Levitate does more damage in qualifying when there are all cars in the same qualification round 1 group; and does a lot more when there are only three Penske cars in the Firestone Fast Six. Aurorus' Levitate was used on Friday at the Race of the Stars 2015, as neither one of them were on track. At the end on Friday, Aurorus cried. Aurorus' Levitate was used on the Saturday races, as Froslass wasn't able to secure a top 5 spot in both races; finishing 10th and 9th respectively. Aurorus' Levitate is used again in the 2016 Rolex 24 at Daytona, since neither of them entered the 2016 event; and both of them raced at the 2007 and 2008 editions. Aurorus' ability was used mostly during the 2016 24 hours due to Dixon, Kanaan, McMurray and Larson being multiple laps down. It did more damage starting on lap 96 of the Phoenix Grand Prix in 2016 due to Ukraine leading and both of them having tire issues. Aurorus' ability also did a lot of damage in round 3 of Barber qualifying in 2016 and the 2016 Angie's List Grand Prix of Indianapolis round 3 of qualifying. Aurorus' Levitate did a lot of damage at Lhao soo larn fun because of Russia's failure to qualify. Aurorus' Levitate eventually triggered during the 2017 Race of Champions. It is due to a huge number of Verizon IndyCar Series drivers participating. It also happened in Aurorus' debut appearance in The Mask Singer season 3, episode 1. IndyCar Wins #Mid-Ohio, 2014 #Sonoma, 2014 #Long Beach, 2015 #Texas, 2015 #Sonoma, 2015 #Phoenix, 2016 #Watkins Glen, 2016 #Road America, 2017 #Detroit 1, 2018 #Texas, 2018 #Toronto, 2018 Aurorus first played for Ukraine at the 2013 Grand Prix of Houston. Since then, Aurorus has been remaining in Ukraine's starting squad for every IndyCar since it entered. In the 2014 season, Aurorus raced full time for the first time since it first existed. At the 2014 Grand Prix of Indianapolis at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway Road Course hosted by Germany on May 10, Aurorus' side recovered from a penalty to finish inside the top ten. Due to Aurorus having Dixon as the driver in 2015, the Rock/Ice type Pokemon was considered to be a championship contender. He was part of the team that won the 2016 Desert Diamond West Valley Grand Prix of Phoenix. In qualifying for the Indy 500 in 2016, Aurorus was upset by Apolo Anton Ohno's Japan team in Sunday's qualifying for positions 10-33 on the grid. Despite being second and more than 50 points behind Gilles Marini in the standings after Detroit Race 2; Aurorus, along with the Belgium national team were nominated for the Best Driver of 2016 by ESPYS; but neither Aurorus nor Belgium won the award, however it was won by NASCAR's Kyle Busch instead. He spun at Mid-Ohio, the same place as his semifinal in Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk, causing him to finish last. Aurorus has been a power in the 2016 BATC Season 8 Finals, because of it's driver Dixon topping all the practice sessions before qualifying and eventually winning the pole. At the 2016 BATC Season 8 Finals in qualifying group 2 round 1, he avenged his Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke quarterfinal loss to Pee Saderd by defeating the reigning Celebrity Family Feud men's singles champion by over a second. Aurorus was upset in the 2016 season finale at Sonoma because of his bad finish and his drop in the standings from 3rd to 6th, Dixon's lowest in over 10 years. Despite a bad 2016 season, Aurorus can hope that he can get Ukraine's IndyCar success back to where they belong (top 3 in the final standings) by doing good in the 2017 IndyCar Series. Trivia *Aurorus' name comes from "aurora" and "thesaurus". *Aurorus can evolve in the following IndyCar races: Firestone 600, due to the appearance in the night. *No other Pokemon has the same type combination as Aurorus and it's pre-evolution. Also, due to it's Rock/Ice typing, Aurorus and it's pre-evolution does 4x damage on Flying type Pokemon. *Aurorus hogs the stars a lot and wrecks Ukraine's hopes since it keeps getting five star days. *Aurorus has been playing for the Ukrainian national team since it first existed. *According to the BATC site, Aurorus is a Taurus along with it's pre-evolution Amaura. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Rock typed Pokemon Category:Ice type Pokemon Category:Pokemon characters Category:Pokemon universe Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Bristol's Friends